


With Every Heart Beat I Have Left (I'll Defend Your Every Breath)

by DarkAlpha67



Series: Our Vision [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: She heard it the second it occurred.The tiny irregularity in the beat. After months of hearing its rhythmic thuds, growing attune to it as though it were her own, Malia knew the second it skipped, sensing his distress that something was wrong.





	With Every Heart Beat I Have Left (I'll Defend Your Every Breath)

**Author's Note:**

> This Idea came to an hour or so ago. I just thought, what would Malia be like as a mother and this was spouted from it.

She heard it the second it occurred.

The tiny irregularity in the beat. After months of hearing its rhythmic thuds, growing attune to it as though it were her own, Malia knew the second it skipped, sensing his distress that something was wrong.

Her eyes flashed open. It glowed its brilliant blue. She lurched up in her bed, stirring the sleeping man beside her.

“Mal…?” He croaked out.

Malia’s head snapped over to him, her eyes illuminating their pitch black room. “It’s Kai.”

The second the words left her lips, Stiles jumped out of bed and she followed after him. He reached down for the safe beside their bed but Malia didn’t wait. Her growl rumbled her through as she ripped open her bedroom door.

Her bare feet thumped against the floor for only a second, his heartbeat filling her ears, calling to her. His troubled scent claimed everything else. She shoved her son’s door open and it slammed against the walls.

Kai cried out, startled, his screeching call provoke her coyote roar. Her eyes instantly fell on the silhouette standing over her baby’s crib with her son in his arms. She curled her lengthened claws. “Let him go.” She growled out.

The figure turned around. She heard a click behind her and knew Stiles had arrived with his gun. “Put him down or you’re dead.”

Kai wailed, hearing his parents’ voices. His heart beat sped up and his arms reached out for the people he couldn’t see but knew were there.

There was a deep chuckle and icy blue eyes flashed in the dark, meetings her. “He’s beautiful, Malia.”

She heart stuttered at the sound of his voice. She heard Stiles’ sharp inhalation and felt his presence grow behind her as he stepped further into the room, his gun appearing on her side. She snarled under her breath, her instincts screaming at her to skin her claws into the man for touching her son, for coming near her child.

“I’m not gonna say this again. Put my son down or I will shoot you, Peter.” Stiles threatened him.

Both supernatural creatures heard the steady pace of his heartbeat, the promise in his voice. She stepped forward and Peter moved toward her, his icy eyes fading into the dark, though hers remained.

She felt her claws sink back into her fingers, felt her son’s heartbeat beat within her, growing louder and louder until she felt his weight in her arms. His cries ceased and Malia pulled him close to her chest, leaning in, burying her nose into the dark hair.

“Shh.” She whispered to him, stepping back and away from Peter Hale, watching him with a dangerous glare until she felt Stiles’ presence alongside her. Only then does she draw Malachai away from the safety of her chest, meeting his dark eyes with hers.

She flashed them and beautiful blue eyes responded to her. Malia sighed in relief, leaning down to press her forehead gently against his, breathing him in.

A tiny hand touched her cheek.

“Beautiful…” Peter said from a far.

A growl built in Malia’s chest. Her eyes flashed up, glaring over at her father.

“What the hell are you doing here, Peter?” Stiles demanded beside her.

“I wanted to meet my grandson.” He answered in a casual tone, smart enough to not move an inch.

With Kai in one arm, Malia blindly reached out for the switch. Light flooded the room in a second and Peter winced at the sudden brightness. With sharp eyes, Malia scanned her son’s room, needing to know how Peter had gotten in.

She zoned in on the open window, her heart skipping in fear at the thought of it being something else that could have gotten her son…

Her feet moved, taking measured steps back until Stiles as before her and Kai. “You need to leave, Peter.” She ordered.

She could feel her control slipping, the urge to destroy anything that can and would harm her family feeding on her burning anger.

“Malia…”

“Peter, leave.” Stiles stated. “Now. Or I will shoot you.”

Her father’s expression shifted into one of regret and sorrow. Malia looked away, down at her son whose eyes had remained locked on her throughout everything.

She heard Peter sigh. The soft carpet muffled his departure, taking with him the unwelcome heartbeat in her home, the foreign scent in her son’s room. She saw Stiles follow after him, gun aimed at Peter’s back, waiting and watching as he ducked out the window.

The second Peter was out, Stiles dropped his arm. He reached out and slammed the window shut, locking it in the process. Stiles spun around, exhaling a loud breath of relief. Malia wasted no time. She closed in, crossing the distancing between them in two strides.

The gun vanished from Stiles’ hand. She wasn’t sure where it went, nor she care. All she wanted, all she needed was to feeling Stiles and their son. Strong arms wrapped around body and Malia turned to the side, holding Kai between them as she buried her face into Stiles’ neck, breathing him in as she’d done their son.

Kai gurgled at the sight of his father and Malia shifted her head, turning to lean it against Stiles’ shoulder, watching with glimmering eyes as Stiles cupped Kai’s head, his entire palm enveloping the tiny size.

“He’s okay.” She heard Stiles’ reassure her, felt his lips brush against her forehead.

She nodded, though she barely registered the movement. Her mind had closed off to all things other than her son and her husband. She inhaled their collected scent, the sickening knot in her stomach lessen only a bit.

Kai flashed his blue eyes back at her and Malia allowed the single tear of relief to slip free, trailing down her face.

“He’s okay, Mal. He’s okay.”

She pulled Kai close, bringing his head to rest against her chest, his heat sinking into her, soothing her of his presence. Stiles’ hand tangled through her hair and a soft kiss was pressed against her forehead before he leaned down, touching his lips against Kai’s head, holding it there for moment.

Malia exhaled.


End file.
